1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a robot control device which controls a robot based on the external force which is applied to the robot and to a robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a robot control device which makes a robot perform a retraction operation when detecting that the robot contacts an object during robot work (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-052286A, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-117618A, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-018901A).
When an object contacts a robot for an instant and the contact between the robot and object is immediately ended, sometimes the work may be continued without the robot retracting. However, in the above-mentioned prior art, when the robot control device detects that the robot has contacted an object, the robot immediately performs a retraction operation. Therefore, sometimes a robot ends up performing an unnecessary retraction operation.